Ilusiones rotas por un idiota
by Kaiya Kin
Summary: Jacob está enamorado de Bella, pero llevan mucho tiempo sin verse. Un día la llama, pero pasa algo que lo hace sufrir... MAL SUMMARY  No intento insultar a nadie con el titulo, es por el punto de vista de Jacob AH


_**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo invento historias con ellos.  
No pretendo insultar a nadie por el titulo, solo lo pongo según lo que piensa Jacob de él.**_

* * *

Cojo el móvil, y juego con él entre mis manos. ¿La llamo o no? No quiero molestarla, pero tengo tantas ganas de oír su voz. Inspiro fuertemente. Marco el número y justo antes de darle a llamar miro la pantalla. Cuanto daría por poder verla cada día, en vez de tener que hablar con ella por teléfono. Dejo el teléfono así, entre mis manos, con el número marcado pero sin atreverme a llamarla. Hace tiempo que no hablo con ella. Desde que se marchó a la universidad. Desde entonces la echo de menos. Pero no puedo llamarla, no soy capaz, ella ya ha rehecho su vida. Pongo mi dedo sobre el botón de llamar, pero nunca apretándolo. No puedo. Me levanto del banco en el que estoy, aun con el móvil entre las manos y el dedo sobre el botón. Comienzo a caminar. No paro de mirar la pantalla. Ese número que todos los días aparecía en mi pantalla, y que yo contemplaba como un tonto. Me dirijo a mi casa, a pocos metros de allí, y cuando llego todavía tengo el móvil entre las manos. No debería llamarla. Tal vez se haya olvidado de mí. Subo a mi habitación y me tumbo en la cama. Presiono levemente el botón y comienzo a escuchar pitidos al otro lado. ¡Mierda! ¿Qué he hecho? ¡La estoy llamando! ¿Y ahora que le digo? ¿Qué hago?  
-¿Hola?-La escucho gritar. Me acerco el teléfono para poder hablar con ella.- ¿Hay alguien?-Dice extrañada. Sonrió. Ella siempre así. Otro echaría la bronca por gastar una broma, pero ella no.  
-Hola…-Dijo yo un poco asustado. ¿Qué si no me reconoce? ¿Podré soportarlo?  
-¡Jake!-Grita desde la otra línea. Sonrió. Se acuerda de mí.  
-Hola Bells.-Dijo feliz.  
-Oh, Jake, no sabes cuánto te he echado de menos, te lo juro. Esto es tan extraño. Te necesito aquí, conmigo.-Dice nostálgica.  
-Vamos, Bells, tu eres fuerte, podrás soportarlo.-Digo intentando animarla. Me duele tanto verla así, triste, melancólica.- No puedes estar triste.-Digo como algo obvio.  
-Claro que puedo.-Dijo ella, tan testaruda como siempre.  
-No puedes, porque yo también me pongo triste.-Digo yo para mí mismo, aunque creo que me ha escuchado.  
-Oh, Jake, cuanto te necesito. Esto es tan raro sin vosotros.-Dice nostálgica.  
-Vamos, no seas así.-Digo yo en tono de humor.-Seguro que allí no dejan entrar a perros, tendría que quedarme fuera, con la lluvia.-Ella se ríe, por lo que yo también lo hago. Hacía tanto tiempo que no la oía reír. Era como música para mis oídos.  
-Gracias, Jake, necesitaba estas risas.-Dijo ella feliz.  
-Bueno, llevamos más de un año sin vernos. ¿No tienes que contarme nada? Me voy a sentir rechazado.-Fingí en tono ofendido. Ella se echó a reír.  
-Jake, esto es genial, hay mucha gente, todos son muy amables. Además…-Dice con alegría contenida.  
-¿Qué pasa?-Digo impaciente.  
-He conocido a alguien.-Dice feliz. Eso me duele como una patada en todo el pecho, pero intento recomponerme para que no se dé cuenta.  
-¿Ah, sí? ¿Y cómo es?-Digo fingiendo alegría.  
-Oh, es encantador. Romántico, caballeroso, dulce, simpático, divertido, guapo… Es perfecto, Jake. Se llama Edward. Es genial, te caerá genial.-Dice feliz. Y en ese momento, el nombre Edward pasa a los nombres más odiados.  
-¿Cuánto tiempo lleváis juntos?-Pregunto fingiendo intriga, aunque ya me da igual lo que me diga de ese chico. De todos modos, agradezco que haga que ella esté feliz.  
-Oh, Jake, hoy hacemos un año. Esta noche vendrá a recogerme. Estoy tan nerviosa. ¡Un año! Es genial. Todavía no me creo que me quiera. Oh, además, no sabes qué. Me compuso una canción. Canta genial. Y toca el piano de una manera impresionante.-Dice feliz.- Cuando nos conocimos yo salía de la universidad de Literatura cuando el salía de la de Medicina. Yo me quedé impresionada mirándolo, pero él ni me miró. Ese día me sentí como si no fuera nada, el era espectacular. Yo no era nada…-Me entraron ganas de decirle tú eras mucho más que ese idiota, pero me contuve.- A la semana siguiente estaba sentada en el comedor y él se acercó y se sentó al lado mía. Me preguntó que si se podía sentar conmigo. ¡Imagínate Jake! Yo me quedé casi muda. Casi se va, pero conseguí asentir a tiempo. Hablamos, nos conocimos, empezamos a quedar y eso. A mí me encantaba, y un día se declaró. Desde entonces estamos juntos.-Dijo feliz. Intento fingir algo de felicidad para no hacerla sentir mal, pero aún así, por dentro me siento como una mierda.  
- ¿Te tratará bien, no?-Dijo intentando aligerar un poco el ambiente.  
-Si supieras lo dulce que es…-Dice entre un suspiro.- Me trata como una princesa, como si fuera una muñeca de porcelana que se pudiera romper fácilmente. Una noche, me llevó a un claro precioso. La luna le daba un aspecto mágico al lugar. Todo era hermoso. Hizo una cena para dos en medio del prado y fue… maravilloso.-Dice conmovida, supongo que en sus ojos hay un brillo especial al recordarlo.- Es tan dulce.-Dice ella, intentando demostrarme algo que no puede hacer. Comienza a contarme distintas anécdotas, distintas salidas con él, y yo la escucho. La escucho aún cuando a mí me duele más que a nada en el mundo. Pero ella es feliz, es lo que importa. Eso me repito una y otra vez, pero no me sirve. No puedo. Pensar que alguien tiene a mi Bella. Mi dulce y pequeña Bella. Mi corazón se oprime, pero prefiero dejarlo pasar, no quiero demostrarle lo mucho que me duele que ella me cuente sus alegrías, no quiero decirle que sus alegrías para mí son penas. Ella sigue hablando emocionada. Escucho que alguien llama a la puerta de su habitación.  
-Oh, un momento Jake, debe ser él.-Dice emocionada. Supongo que suelta el móvil. De lejos escucho como abre la puerta.  
-Hola mi pequeña.-Dice un hombre desde la puerta. Supongo que es Edward. Aprieto el puño para no gritar. Cuanto quisiera ser yo el que estuviera allí.  
-Hola, Edward.-Dice ella, y después hay una pequeña pausa. Supongo que se estarán besando. Aprieto los ojos lo más posible, intentando que así no escuche nada de lo que habláis, pero no da resultado.  
-¿Con quién hablabas pequeña?-Le pregunto ese. ¿Por qué la llama pequeña? Yo soy el único que la llama pequeña.  
-Hablaba con Jake, no te preocupes, voy a despedirme y nos vamos.-Dice ella. Mi dulce Bella. ¿Por qué no te das cuenta de que lo ha hecho queriendo para que me cuelgues? Escucho sus pasos acercándose. Qué ingenua.  
-Jake, lo siento, quedé con Edward.-Dice ella a modo de disculpas. ¿Pero por qué pides perdón? Tú no tienes la culpa de nada.  
-No te preocupes, PEQUEÑA.-Recalco el "pequeña" para que él lo escuche. Yo soy el único que la llama así.- Ya hablamos.-Digo para tranquilizarla.  
-Claro Jake…-Dice ella triste.- Te quiero.-Dice alegre. A mí se me hace un nudo en la garganta. Susurro en voz muy baja "Ojalá un te quiero fuera suficiente" Pero no lo escucha. Con un nudo en la garganta intento contestarle.  
- Y yo a ti.- Escucho los pitidos al otro lado y suspiro agotado. Miro el teléfono.- Te quiero mucho más de lo que te imaginas.-Le digo al teléfono. Me tiro en la cama y cierro los ojos, recordando esas palabras. Porque mi te quiero, no significa lo mismo que el tuyo.

* * *

**Espero que os guste! Es un poco triste, pero me vino así de repente y tuve que escribirla. No me quedé tranquila hasta que la escribí.**

**Espero que os guste^^  
besitos!  
Kaiya Kin**


End file.
